The Chemistry Is Real
by dxforlife
Summary: Laylor fic. Not Alex & Piper. Slow building story on how life can sometimes imitate art. Attempting to loosely base the story off of IRL facts along the way. Thanks for reading! :) Rated M for much later on chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at writing again in what I would say has probably been about three years if not longer.

I'm likely a bit rusty so bear with me for the first few chapters! I hope that you all enjoy! Thanks so much for even checking the story out! :)

LAURAS POV:

I had read the script for this incredible new series that would soon be taking the world by storm. I had already been one of the first of many actresses to audition for the role of Piper Chapman, leading lady. I was sitting on a beach near to my cozy California home, sipping on my first margarita of the evening when my phone began to ring. There had only been one call that I was expecting and the familiar sound of my ringtone made me anxiously jump to answer it. I didn't even bother to check the caller ID as I quickly placed the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

'Is this Ms. Prepon?" The voice on the other end of the line questioned.

"The one and only." I replied with a soft chuckle.

"This is Jenji Kohans right hand man calling" The tone of his voice sounded almost somber. "This can't be good" I thought.

"I've got good news and I've got bad news.. The bad news is: we've decided to go in a different direction with the actress portraying Piper."

"Fuck, I loved that script" was the first thought to enter my mind, pushing the thoughts away as I tried to focus my mind on whatever the good news may be, deciding to remain silent on my end of the line.

"But the good news is.. We need you back in New York tomorrow to go over lines with the woman who we have casted as Piper. We want to offer you the role as Alex Vause, as long as you and Ms. Schilling have adequate chemistry and are comfortable working this closely together."

"Of course. I'll be there!" I had to try to contain my excitement and remain as professional as possible. I had lost the role that I had originally wanted but the practically secondary role in the series was just as good, I'm sure I could learn to love my new character.

"Alright, We'll see you tomorrow." And with that the line went dead. I quickly downed the remainder of my margarita and made a bee line for my place. I needed to call my agent and get my flights booked, the next day would be a big day for me. Landing my first huge role for the first time in over ten years was a huge deal to me, and I was going to make damn sure that I made the most of the opportunity that I was given. After a quick call to my agent followed by a quick shower I hit the sheets in preparation for the big day that laid before me.

TAYLORS POV:

I had arrived at the office building that the next round of auditions were being held at ahead of time, I made my way toward Jenjis office, unsure of what the news may be. I was hoping for the best, yet expecting the worst. So many other talented actresses had auditioned for this role. I was going to make the most out of whatever they had wanted me to do today. As I stepped off of the elevator I took in a deep breath of air, steadying my nerves as I walked toward Jenjis office door; rapping lightly upon the wood I took a step inside.

As the door swung open I was greeted to a hug, and an excited grin from Jenji.

"I just had to tell you the good news in person! You've got the part!" Jenji exclaimed before I was even properly in the door.

I quickly pulled Jenji back in for another hug, unable to keep my excitement at bay. "Oh my god! Amazing! Thank you so much!"

After a few more moments of squealing and milling about we finally calmed down enough for Jenji to explain to me that I had to read lines with the woman who they had planned on casting as Pipers former girlfriend. Stating that she just wanted to see if we worked well together before finalizing the plans.

Nothing could kick me down from the high feeling I currently had. I had begun to let my thoughts wander to who could possibly be suited for the role of Alex Vause. Shrugging those off as I decided to take a step outside, making a few phone calls to friends and family members who would be more than happy to hear my good news. This could be it.. my real break out role.

After a few quick phone calls I headed back into Jenjis office, waiting for the actress who had gotten the call to read for Alex to show. I glanced up toward the clock, taking note that whoever we were waiting on had to be running late.

LAURAS POV:

"I blew this already. Fuck." Was the only thought that crossed my mind as I all but went into a full force sprint toward the building they were holding the auditions. My plane had been delayed due to weather, followed by being stuck in heavy traffic for well over an hour. I was now at least fifteen minutes late to the call back, not having time to wait for any elevator I busted my pass up the stairs, attempting to catch my breath as I knocked softly at Jenjis office door, silently hoping whoever was playing Piper was also running late due to the damn traffic.

Jenji opened the door with a surprising look of cheer. It was almost as if she didn't even notice that I was late. I took a step inside of the office, glancing around to see if I could spot the woman I would be reading lines with, quirking a brow upward as I noticed the blonde sitting in the chair across the room. I knew this blonde woman but I couldn't quite remember her name..

"Right this way Laura." Jenji said. "you'll be reading your lines with Taylor Schilling. She's been cast as Piper."

I followed closely behind Jenji over to the opposite side of the room, a soft smile on my face as I extended my hand out toward Taylor, offering her a firm handshake.

TAYLORS POV:

"Holy shit that's Laura Prepon" I muttered under my breath so only I could hear. I had to admit, I was a bit star struck. I practically jumped out of my seat as she came towards me, reminding myself to remain composed, taking in a deep breath of air to settle my nerves before giving her hand a firm shake.

I quickly noticed how good she looked, the woman didn't look a day over twenty two. Those thoughts vanished from my mind almost instantly once Jenji called for us to begin going over a scene together.

We worked through a scene effortlessly, we seemed to click instantly. Jenji was widely impressed and asked us to go over another scene. A few scenes later and Laura was instantly offered the role of Alex Vause.

Once the scenes were over and done with I put my pen to the contract, signing on the dotted line. Jenji explained to me that she would give me a call when she figured out the exact date we would start filming, expecting it to be within the next two to three weeks. I gave her another quick hug and quickly congratulated Laura on the part, extremely excited to get this new project underway as I exited the office and headed back to my New York apartment.

LAURAS POV:

From the very first moment that Taylor and I had started reading our lines, I knew that we had amazing chemistry. We had breezed through the scenes that Jenji had asked us to run through. After being offered the part of Alex Vase I quickly called my agent and told them I would be signing my contract before I even left the office building today. Once everything was signed on the dotted line I explained to Jenji why I was behind today, wanting to remain as professional as possible even though I had already been granted the role.

"Don't worry, Laura. I know that you're s complete professional and you've been around this block a time or two. This was a one time thing and its fine. Same deal as with Taylor. I'll give you a call when I find out the exact date we begin filming. It should be within the next two to three weeks. Congrats again, girl!" Jenji stated.

And on that high note I left the office, waiting for my driver to pick me up and take me back to the airport. I had two weeks or so to basically find myself a second home in New York. Getting back to California and packing would be the easy part. This was going to be a huge hit series and I was proud to be a part of it. The next few weeks couldn't roll by fast enough.

Thanks again for taking the time to read! As always reviews are always appreciated, I hope I'm not extremely rusty and I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read the story! The one guest account who reviewed; I tweaked the summary slightly for you

Hope you all enjoy chapter two!

LAURAS POV:

It had only been a mere two weeks since my call in to read lines with Taylor, but here I am; navigating the streets in the private car that my agent had sent to pick me up from the airport. My nerves were slightly out of whack due to the hectic travelling schedule I had in order to get my important things packed and get on the first flight out this morning. It was mid -afternoon and the thing I wanted to do most was to get in an afternoon nap, but I knew that would never happen. A few short minutes later and I found myself pulled up to the front gate of what appeared to be a rather large yet empty building. With a deep breath and a shrug of my shoulders I thanked my driver and headed toward the front door of the building.

TAYLORS POV:

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Jenji told me the very first scene I would be acting out for the entire series. The first scene to be captured on film was of Piper and Alex showering together. I had only met Laura once, and now.. now I was about to be nude from the waist up in the friken shower with this woman. What a great icebreaker. I had been sipping on the remains of my cup of coffee as I made my way down to the makeup section of the building. I had been silently hoping to see Laura before we made our way to the shower. A second meeting before stripping down too little to no clothing would definitely be favourable. The clock kept ticking on and before too long I was shower ready, but still no signs of Laura. I had been once again redirected down the hallway and toward the small room that the shower scene would be taking place in. Just as we entered I had spotted Laura off to the side in the same white bathrobe that I had been dressed in. I did as instructed and moved forward to listen to the director who had been discussing just how they wanted the scene to unfold. Once the instructions were made painfully clear we had been instructed to step into the shower. The most awkward part of all of these experiences was always disrobing in front of the forty or so camera men, directors, writers, and so on. I took in a final deep breath of air once I was standing mere feet from the shower, my robe hit the floor as the water was turned on and I took a step inside.

LAURAS POV:

I had little time to react to the news of the first scene we were shooting before I was ushered down the hallway to be stripped down and prepared for the scene itself. One of the main things I had begun to grow to love about my character was her tattoos. This was the first time they had been placed on my body and I already felt more badass than ever before. I also had very little time to admire the tattoos before being rushed down the hallway and into the room which held the shower. After a quick briefing session I had tossed my robe to the ground, standing in position as I awaited the red light of the camera to flicker on.

A few takes later and we were done with the nakedness. Jenji was highly impressed with how easily we had nailed the scene. After getting re-robbed, and being brought back to our own little locker rooms, I had finally gotten the chance to speak to Taylor for the second time in well.. ever.

"Thank god that was with you!" were the first words out of Taylor's mouth.

"Girl! Thank god it's you!" I responded as we both busted into light fits of laughter. Once the laughing was over the conversation continued on.

"Seriously, I don't think I would have been able to do that with anybody else." I stated matter of fact. "It was so effortless." I added before waiting for Taylor to chime in.

"I think Jenji was right when she said she needed to see chemistry, we just seem to click. It was so nice getting to see you again!" Taylor said with a smile, and just as I was about to say the same thing to her our conversation was rudely interrupted by one of the head honchos on set, telling Taylor she was needed to shoot her next scene. We shared a quick wave before she walked away to begin filming the rest of her scenes for the day, I wasn't needed until much later on in the afternoon, so I had decided to begin roaming around the place in search of the other cast members, wondering what other incredible people I would be meeting on set. For some odd reason that I couldn't quite just put my finger on, I seemed to be looking forward to filming days more so than any other projects I had been on in recent memory. I shrugged away my incomplete thoughts as I headed towards the catering booth to meet the other cast members.

The first few chapters are mainly filler until the ball really gets rolling. Quick question to those who are reading; would you prefer shorter chapters pumped out at a quicker pace or longer chapters that progress the story along more, but are uploaded at a much slower pace?

I'm willing to work with whatever the majority of you guys like!

Thanks again for reading and reviewing Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
